Mia
Mia is a Friends figure that was introduced in 2012. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. Description Mia appears in a few variants, all of which have the same face and hair. She has a light nougat face with long red hair in a ponytail. There is a hole at the top of her head, where she can put bows or other accessories. Her eyes are orange and she has pink lipstick, on each side of her mouth she has four freckles. Like all mini-doll figures Mia has a nose. Most variants have visible sections of bare arms, hands and/or legs - all in light nougat colour. In 3934 Mia's Puppy House, she wears an aqua top with pink paw prints and purple dots, as well as an aqua necklace with a dark purple circle at the end of it around her neck. Mia also wears a dark blue skirt and purple shoes. In 3188 Heartlake Vet, 30101 Mia on skateboard, 3189 Heartlake Stables, 30108 Summer Picnic, and Brickmaster Friends she wears a blue shirt with a big purple paw print and two purple butterflies printed on it. She wears green shorts with purple butterflies on the side and purple sandals. In 3942 Heartlake Dog Show, she wears a blue shirt with a big purple paw print and two purple butterflies printed on it and a light purple short skirt and light pink shoes. In 3939 Mia's Bedroom, she wears an aqua top with pink paw prints and purple dots printed on combined with an aqua necklace with a dark purple circle at the end of it around her neck. It is the same top as in 3934 but this time Mia wears it with a light pink skirt and dark pink shoes. In 41001 Mia's Magic Show, she wears a black tuxedo with a red bow tie over a white shirt that is buttoned up. Over her red bow tie there is a white collar visible. Mia also wears long black pants and dark red shoes, and carries a wand of the sort used by stage magicians. Her hair-piece can be decorated by a pink bow or substituted by a top hat. In 41006 Downtown Bakery, Mia wears a chef outfit - a white long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt with a dark purple askot, long black pants and dark red shoes. In 41015 Dolphin Cruiser, Mia is wearing her beach clothes - a lime and light lime stripey shirt with a dark purple flower in the bottom corner, a light blue skirt and white shoes. In 41027 Mia's Lemonade Stand Mia is seen in a sand green sleeveless top with a white brim around the neckline and flower motif printed on, a light pink layered skirt and white shoes. Her usual hairpiece can be changed into a pink motorbike helmet. In 41039 Sunshine Ranch Mia wears a light lavender sleeveless top with a flower motif combined with lime trousers with purple butterflies on the side and lavender sandals. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City In Lego Friends of Heartlake City her appearance is the same as 3188 Heartlake Vet, 30101 Mia on Skateboard, 3189 Heartlake Stables, and Brickmaster Friends except Mia wears a purple paw print in her hair. Background Mia is one of the five main characters in the Friend theme. She is the animal lover of the group. Mia has four best friends, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie. Mia is also friends with Andrew, Christina, Chloe, Ella, Katharina, Jacob, Matthew and Maya. Mia owns a total of four pets; three dogs, Jacky, Scarlett, and Charlie, and a horse, Bella. According to the Ultimate Sticker Collection: LEGO Friends and Brickmaster Friends, Stephanie is her cousin. Mia helps to take care of animals at the Heartlake Vet where she helps the veterinarian, her aunt Sophie to take care of them. Mia also plays drums and has a drum set in her bedroom. Mia goes exploring the ocean and looking for dolphins in 41015 Dolphin Cruiser. Mia appears to own Heartlake City's Bakery, where she bakes sevreal different foods. Or she at least works there. Mia also likes sports, working outside, camping, canoeing and horse riding with Bella. According to her description from LEGO.com, Mia's a vegetarian and sandwiches and other vegetarian food is her favorite food. Also according to LEGO.com, Mia loves animals so much that she wouldn't dare to even squish a bug. Mia's personality is helpful as she gives Olivia how to take care of her new foal. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Mia is going to enter the World Petacular Horseback riding competition against Lacy her arch rival, her new friend, Olivia helps her and in return Mia helps Olivia enter Scarlett in the dog competition. Mia loses the competition but dosn't care because she has four new best friends. Notes *According to her LEGO.com description, Mia only has two dogs; Scarlett and Jacky. However, according to the set description for 3934 Mia's Puppy House, she also owns Charlie. *Mia makes a brief appearance in The LEGO Movie during Wyldstyle's speech about the different worlds. LEGO.com Description Appearances *3188 Heartlake Vet *3189 Horse Stable *3934 Mia's Puppy House *3939 Mia's Bedroom *3942 Heartlake Dog Show *30101 Mia on skateboard *30108 Summer Picnic *41001 Mia's Magic Show *41006 Downtown Bakery *41015 Dolphin Cruiser *41027 Mia's Lemonade Stand *41039 Sunshine Ranch *41040 Friends Advent Calendar *41085 Vet Clinic *41091 Mia's Roadster ;Book appearances *Brickmaster Friends Gallery of Variants Gallery Mia.png|Humanized rendering miarender.png|Picture on the Friends website Capture5.PNG|With Olivia's Aunt, Sophie Capture6.PNG|Thoughtful Hearthlake Vet 3.jpg|With Olivia and Stephanie at Heartlake vet. Friends At Olivias House.jpg|With Emma. Stephanie, Andrea and Olivia Olivia, mia and foal.jpg|With Olivia and her foal MiasMagicShow6.jpg|With Daisy Friends.png|Drwing on Mia with her friends FullFriends.jpg|Mia with her friends Friends girls.jpg|with her friends Friends having fun.jpg|having fun with her friends Kate , Daisy and Mia.jpg|With Kate and Daisy Girls in the Waters.png Drawing of Mia.jpg|Drawing of Mia at the beach Andrea is in really love.png Who it is in love.png Andrea is in love.png Category:Friends figures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Class 2 articles